Interlude- Helm's Deep
by morgana-avalon
Summary: Sequel to Love of my Life


Interlude – Helm's Deep

Summary: Legolas takes a drastic decision after nearly losing Haldir.  
Sequel to Love of my Life  
Categories: FPS Legolas/Haldir, FPS, FPS Haldir/Legolas Characters: Haldir of Lothlórien, Legolas  
Type: None  
Warning: Angst, AU, MPreg

Legolas' heart momentarily stopped beating, seeing his beloved go down onto his knees after having received a cutting blow to his side. "No!" Abandoning the Elven archers he had joined, and ignoring Gimli's calls of distress at finding him leaving the safety of the group, Legolas determinedly ran toward his husband. He took out every Uruk-Hai that dared to block the path to his lover – keeping the count of his fallen victims no longer mattered to him. Nothing mattered, except reaching Haldir in time. Haldir wouldn't die in Helm's Deep!

Haldir heard Legolas' feral cry and looked up. His side hurt and dazed, he looked about, shocked at finding so many Uruk-Hai that close to him. Injured, he presented an easy target. Haldir tried to raise his sword again, but his arm and side felt heavy and he could do little other than wait for the inevitable blow that would end his life. His last thought was for Legolas – knowing how deeply his husband would mourn his passing.

One of the monsters appeared behind him, raised its sword and was ready to strike and cleave his back in two. But then an arrow struck the Uruk-Hai right between the eyes, and then another, and another. The Uruk-Hai's features contorted and he fell backwards, eyes wide in disbelief.

Legolas had finally reached Haldir and now faced another problem. How could he possibly fight off their attackers and drag Haldir into the safety of the keep at the same time? Haldir appeared immobile and dazed, and wouldn't be any help.

"Laddie, pull him into the keep. Move him!"

Legolas gave Gimli a blinding smile, grateful for having such a loyal friend. Gimli's ax covered his back when he wrapped his arms around Haldir and literally dragged the injured Elf into the fortified rooms of the keep.

"Legolas!" Aragorn had witnessed the rescue and now checked on his friends. Grabbing hold of Haldir's collar, he helped Legolas to take the wounded Elf into safety. They moved Haldir into the great Hall, where most of the injured had found a refuge. Aragorn wished he could stay and look after the courageous March Warden, but his men needed him!

"Go," whispered Haldir, staring at Aragorn in a daze. "I am fine. I just need a moment to rest." His side felt paralyzed, but it wasn't a mortal injury and his healing ability would take care of it.

Aragon clasped Haldir's shoulder, squeezed briefly, and then marched out of the hall to take his place at the head of his men again. Legolas remained a little longer, making sure his husband would survive.

Haldir forced a smile onto his face and looked Legolas in the eyes. "You saved my life, beloved." If it hadn't been for Legolas' heroic act, that Uruk-Hai would have ended his life.

"You must be more careful in the future!" Legolas repressed the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. "Don't you know that I cannot live without you?"

"I need you to live too," admitted Haldir in a voice thick with emotion. "You have to return to the fight, Legolas. You cannot stay here. You are needed."

Legolas nodded once. "But I would rather stay here."

"You know you cannot. First, we need to defeat these evil forces. I will wait for you here."

"Do you promise?"

"I won't die on you without your knowledge," promised Haldir, placing the palm of his hand against Legolas' chest. "Go now."

It was with a heavy heart that Legolas left his husband's side, but Haldir was right. They needed everyone to drive back Saruman's forces. "Just don't die on me, Haldir. I wouldn't survive." He would fade, like Thranduil was still fading after losing Remmen.

Mithrandir brought the Rohirrim into battle and the joined forces finally defeated the Uruk-Hai. Some of the monsters fled, only to be devoured by the trees that had come to Helm's Deep, others were hunted down and killed by the Rohirrim. But victory was theirs and whilst the Rohirrim, Elves and Man rejoiced, Legolas hurried back to the hall where he had left Haldir behind.

His gaze scanned the hall and he sighed, relieved to find Haldir had recovered enough to assist the more seriously injured warriors. Walking up to his silver-haired sentry, he wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled Haldir with him into a secluded corner. "We won and we are still alive. But I nearly lost you!"

Haldir was still a tad unsteady on his feet, and leaned slightly on his husband. "This battle for Helm's Deep will always be remembered by Elves and Men." Legolas suddenly averted his eyes, which alerted Haldir that the golden-haired Elf was struggling with some personal issues. "What is it, love?"

New determination was born in Legolas now that he had made his decision. "I want you to sire our child. Now... here."

Haldir's eyes widened dramatically. "We discussed this, my heart. We shouldn't start a family in times of war."

"You don't understand!" Legolas gave Haldir a pleading look. "I almost lost you today! Had you died today, I wouldn't have anything left of you! Please give me this! In that way I would still have you close, even if you died. Our child would keep your memory alive!"

"And what if you become injured in battle? Or die? Our child would die with you." Haldir wasn't comfortable with Legolas' request. "Why don't we wait until a time of peace has settled over the lands?" He believed Aragorn could lead them to victory and had put his trust in the Dúnadan a long time ago. "We should wait a little longer."

"I don't want to wait. I need to know you will never leave me!" Legolas' eyes had darkened with need and determination. "Haldir, when you almost died today I faced losing you. If I had a child with you—"

Haldir cut him short. "I won't die on you, Legolas."

"You came entirely too close to dying!" Legolas sighed, distressed. "I cannot force you to lay with me in that way, but please..."

Haldir folded an arm around Legolas and pulled him close. Rubbing large, soothing circles on the golden-haired Elf's back, he took his time to consider Legolas' words. "But what if you suffer a miscarriage due to the stress of battle?"

"What if you die and leave me alone? Nothing is certain in life," mumbled Legolas against Haldir's chest. His lover pressed him close and he finally relaxed against him. "This is your decision eventually, but I beg you – give me this."

Haldir knew he couldn't deny Legolas. His beloved had the right to ask him this. And if he were in Legolas' shoes, he might be making the same request – wanting to keep his lover's memory alive in their child. "I will give you this." Legolas freed himself of the embrace to look at Haldir with swimming eyes. "But we should find a more private place to make love."

Legolas nodded firmly. "I know where we won't be disturbed." He grabbed Haldir's wrist and began to pull him along, but then halted. "Are you strong enough to do this? Or do you wish to rest before—"

Haldir silenced him with a kiss. "I am up to making love to you, dear Legolas. Always."

Pleased, Legolas continued to drag him out of the hall and toward the chamber they had been assigned upon their arrival in Helm's Deep. Everyone was celebrating their victory and no one would notice them having their own little victory celebration.

"There is no need to fuss over my injury, Legolas. The cut is healing and the paralyses gone." Haldir had taken great pleasure in undressing his beautiful lover and his gaze now greedily took in the golden-haired Elf's form beneath him. Undressing had only taken him a few moments and they had quickly slipped between the sheets. From outside, cheers echoed through the air. Everyone was ecstatic they had won, but the seasoned warrior knew laments would shortly fill the sky when they realized the losses. For one moment he felt guilty for wanting to make love to Legolas in this dark hour, but he was certain that their light would briefly illuminate the obscure darkness.

Idly, he traced patterns on Legolas' chest, teasing his lover's nipples into hardness. "I wonder what you will look like when several moons pregnant," said Haldir wickedly, licking the hardened nub of flesh whilst rolling the other nipple between his fingertips. "I am certain you will be lovely when swollen with our child."

Legolas was torn between answering Haldir and focusing on the sensations coursing through his body. "Stop talking and make love to me." By conceiving, he would achieve his own, personal victory over death. He wanted to create a new life tonight. Wantonly, he parted his legs and pulled Haldir into position between his thighs.

Haldir gave Legolas a warm smile – his fingertips still exploring and caressing Legolas' body. Making love this time was different from all the other times when he had taken his beautiful Elf. "A new life..."

"Hopefully, yes," whispered Legolas, who now reached for his lover. Once he had taken hold of Haldir's hand, he placed it on his flat abdomen. "This is where our child will grow strong."

Haldir leaned in closer and showered his lover's abdomen with sweet kisses. Legolas' organ hardened quickly under his caresses, and moving lower, he engulfed the hot flesh with his mouth. Legolas involuntarily arched his back, thrusting into his mouth, and Haldir allowed it. Reaching for the oil that would ease his way in, he rubbed some on his erection. He had never taken Legolas in this way and felt a bit awkward, when he positioned himself at the –what he suspected – virginal opening.

Legolas was panting softly by the time Haldir released his straining member, and he grabbed his lover's waist, pulling him close, pulling him inside. "Now, please." He wasn't in the mood for elaborate foreplay – he just wanted to feel Haldir inside him, giving him what he needed most.

Haldir bit his bottom lip, easily sliding inside and sheathing himself. "It feels different."

"It is different," whispered Legolas, nearly breathlessly. "It is the first time I am allowing someone to make love to me in this way."

"I am flattered," said Haldir with a giant smirk. Remaining motionless, he savored the new sensation. He leaned in closer, and kissed Legolas passionately before performing his first thrust.

"Oh..." Legolas moaned in surprise, and instinctively raised his hips to thrust back. "Feels better... than I thought it would."

"That's because we are making a little one," teased Haldir, gently thrusting again. He curled his fingers around Legolas' right hand and guided his lover's hand to his erection. "Stroke yourself for me."

Unable to deny his lover this request, Legolas stroked his hard flesh lazily. They were in no rush to reach completion, simply savoring the act itself. He raised his long legs and wrapped them tightly around Haldir's waist, making sure his lover remained buried inside him. "Deeper... Make sure I conceive."

Haldir brushed damp strands of golden hair away from his beloved's face and then kissed the closing eyelids with infinite tenderness. "As you wish," he said, obliging Legolas and penetrating him deeply.

Legolas released a choked moan and flexed his hips again. "I love you for doing this for me, Haldir."

"For us." Haldir smiled, kissed Legolas' lips, and then the tip of his tongue trailed down his lover's throat, licking the salt of his partner's skin. They had now established a gentle, but deep thrusting rhythm and Haldir could feel himself spiral toward orgasm. "I am sorry, my love, but I won't last much longer."

Wanting them to reach orgasm together, Legolas stroked himself harder. When their climax finally was upon them, the silver- haired Elf trembled in dual pleasure. His own cream dripped from the inflamed head of his erection, whilst Haldir's seed nestled deep inside him. Unable to move, he simply stared into Haldir's dilated pupils. They clung to each other, bestowing kisses on one another's lips, privately sending prayers to the Valar.

"Do you think you conceived?" asked Haldir after several minutes had passed. His sated organ had long left his lover's body and he now lay on his side, studying Legolas' furrowed brow.

"We will know in a few weeks," said Legolas eventually. "I have no experience in this matter and the only one who can advise me is in Mirkwood." Maybe Thranduil knew how to determine if he had conceived or not.

"Promise me you will be careful in battle," demanded Haldir in a firm tone. The sight of a naked, slightly sweat-covered Legolas was enough to make his heart flutter madly with love and renewed desire. To his surprise, he grew hard again.

Legolas noticed his lover's renewed arousal and grinned wickedly. "I will do my best, beloved, but we can worry about that later. Maybe we should try again and make sure I conceived? I can see you are up for it again."

Haldir purred in approval. "If you aren't feeling sore, I would be happy to perform my marital duties again."

"It is a good kind of sore," whispered Legolas, pulling Haldir back on top of him. "It is the kind of soreness that will remind me of the fact we made love in order to create new life."

Haldir easily buried himself to the hilt. This time, Legolas rested his legs on the bed instead of wrapping them around his waist and Haldir realized this act drained his lover more than he had originally thought. Supporting Legolas' legs, he gently lifted them, and encouraged Legolas to pull them toward his chest. "You look even lovelier this way – open and vulnerable."

Legolas obliged Haldir, and stared lazily at his silver-haired lover who moved confidently inside him. This lovemaking had to result in new life – it had to!

**Several weeks later...**

"Haldir? Love?" Legolas quickly scanned his surroundings, and was reassured when he found their traveling companions still sound asleep. "Wake up!" They had made camp only a few miles away from Minas Tirith and tomorrow another battle awaited them. But that could wait. First he had to tell Haldir something very important.

"Yes, love, I am awake." Haldir's eyes filled with awareness and he instantly pulled Legolas closer, even atop of him. "Why did you wake me?" He had grown extremely protective and possessive of Legolas during these last few weeks – ever since that day that they had made love in Helm's Deep. His feelings for Legolas were still deepening – even though he had thought that impossible. Looking at his beloved now, he realized that Legolas had never looked lovelier before. The blue eyes shone with a silver fire and the normally so pallid skin had attained a rosy hue.

"We are going to have a baby in ten moons," whispered Legolas softly into Haldir's ear, as he didn't want anyone else to find out yet. "I am with child."

"How do you know for certain?" Haldir's eyes shone with hope and love when Legolas guided his hand beneath the fabric of his lover's clothes. His palm rested against the once flat abdomen, feeling a slight distention. Speechless, he stared into Legolas' radiant eyes.

"You are going to be an Ada shortly. Just as you wanted." Legolas claimed Haldir's lips in a loving kiss.

Haldir finally regained his wits. "You must be careful from this moment on. Don't fight tomorrow."

"We already discussed this," said Legolas, reminding Haldir of their previous discussions. "But I will be as careful as I possibly can."

Haldir buried Legolas in a warm hug, rocking his lover gently on top of him. "You have made me the happiest Elf alive."

Legolas smiled brilliantly at him. "I hope you will still feel like that when my hormones act up."

"Oh, the joys of pregnancy," said Haldir, teasingly. "I will face them with you." Holding Legolas tight, he thanked the Valar for granting them this child.

"You are _what_?" Aragon shook his head, still trying to understand and accept what Legolas had just told him. During the last battle he had wondered about Haldir, who constantly hovered near Legolas and who had tried to convince him to forbid Legolas to take part in the upcoming fight. Now Haldir's plea made sense.

The enemy had finally been defeated and Aragorn would shortly be crowned King of the reunited Kingdoms of Gondor and Arnor, and the last thing he had had expected to hear was that his long-time friend was pregnant with Haldir's child. "You cannot be pregnant!"

"I assure you it is so." Legolas took hold of Aragorn's hand and after seeing Haldir nod, placed his friend's hand against his abdomen.

Aragorn's eyes widened in shock. "But..."

"All males in my family are capable of conceiving and eventually giving birth," explained Legolas, who smiled, feeling Aragorn gently rub his fingers against the distended skin. "Haldir and I will become parents in ten moons."

Aragorn was torn between being cross with Legolas and being happy for his friend. "You fought at my side knowing you were endangering your child?"

"Haldir and I discussed this. He was also worried that I might be injured, but he allowed me to do so. It is my body and I make my own decisions." Legolas patiently waited for Aragorn's reaction. "I would like to stay in Minas Tirith until the baby is born."

"Of course you are welcome to stay," stammered Aragorn, still finding it hard to believe what his fingertips were telling him. "But you still acted recklessly."

Legolas nodded once. "But the war is over and we should look toward the future, not the past." Haldir came to stand beside him and a strong arm enfolded him. "Haldir and I told you first."

"The others don't know yet?"

"No," replied Haldir, "We agreed you should learn of this first."

"Oh," chuckled Aragorn, "I want to be there when you tell Gimli!"

"I can't believe you did that!" Gimli fumed with frustration. "You are with child and still fought in the frontlines!" He was shocked to find out how easily he accepted the fact that Legolas was pregnant, but what he couldn't accept was the fact that the Elf hadn't stayed behind when his condition had become clear to him. "That is irresponsible behavior!"

"What are you going to do about that, Master Dwarf?" inquired Legolas, who was seated comfortably on a divan in Gimli's guest rooms. Now that Aragorn was King of Gondor, the Gondorrim had been quick to make sure their honored guests were as comfortable as possible, assigning them the best guest rooms.

"I should bend you over my knee and spank you!" roared Gimli, glaring at Legolas. He loved his friend deeply, but he just couldn't understand why Legolas had taken such a risk. The baby could have been injured, or Legolas could have suffered a miscarriage!

"That wouldn't be advisable in my current state," said Legolas in a wicked tone. "Come on, Gimli. Be glad for me." Then he leaned in closer, whispering, "You can be the baby's favorite uncle."

"The baby's favorite uncle?" Gimli frowned. "O, yes, I will be her favorite uncle."

"Do you think I am pregnant with a girl?" inquired Legolas, amused. "Personally, I am convinced it is a boy."

Gimli needed a moment to stomach that. "A miniature version of you?"

"And Haldir," added Legolas mischievously.

"The gods help us."


End file.
